


The Big Slide

by kubrickpotter



Series: Papa [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Mickey, Gen, M/M, Mickey is Papa, Stranger's in the park, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubrickpotter/pseuds/kubrickpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny goes to the Park with his Papa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Slide

**Author's Note:**

> This is all from Yevgeny's point of view so I tried to write this almost childlike, but I don't know if it just came out as sloppy writing. Either way I hope you like it for what it is. A simply piece for the 'Papa' series.

It was a Friday and the air was warm and Yevgeny was happy. His hand was firmly grasped in his Papa’s as they walked, well Yevgeny skipped towards the park where the big slide was. Yevgeny loved going down the big slide. The first time he did his Papa looked so proud Yevgeny thought he was going to burst.

The park was semi-full. A few other kids were on the swings and in the sandpit. A lot of their Mama’s were sat around, chatting to one another, some reading magazines. No other Papa’s were there except Yev’s.

“I’ll be right over there,” Papa said as he pointed to a green bench, the opposite side of the park to most of the Mama’s. Papa liked to sit by himself.

Yev nodded to show he understood before rushing off to play. He didn’t like playing with the other kids much. He felt silly asking them if they wanted to play when he didn’t know them, so he happily played by himself.

First it was the climbing frame where he swung upside down, his top falling to his armpits. He giggled as his Papa laughed at him, sitting just in his eyesight. When all the blood had rushed to his head and his tummy got cold, Yevgeny climbed down and ran to the slide.

It was yellow and big and winded round and round. No one else was on it. Yevgeny like to think no one else was as brave as him. Behind him right to the far side of the park his Papa sat watching him. Yev climbed the ladder, turned around and waved big so his Papa could see. Papa waved back and gave him a thumbs up.

Turning away and taking a deep breath, feeling braver with his Papa’s support, he put his leg into the enclosed slide and then pushed off. He squealed happily all the way down.

He landed with a little “Oomph” at the bottom as his butt hit the springy floor. He grinned to himself before looking up and peering into an old man’s face that was crouched down next to him.

“Hi,” Yev said happily.

“Hello.” The man replied. His voice was deep and scratchy. His hair was grey and his face was wrinkled. His nose was bent and big. “You’re very brave going down that big slide.”

Yevgeny felt his chest puff up. “I know.”

The old man smiled. His teeth were stained but straight and he smelled like smoke, though not in the comforting way Papa did. The man smelled dirty.

“You’re Daddy told me to take you to get ice cream.”

Yevgeny cocked his head to the side. “He did?”

“Yes.”

Yev bit his lip, unsure. “We usually go for ice cream together.”

“Your Daddy had to go, he’s busy so I said I’d take you.” The man said putting his hand out. “So do you want some ice cream, Yevgeny?”

Yev smiled. He took the man’s hand and was pulled up as the man stood. Just as he felt the hand in his tighten, Yevgeny did what his Papa always taught him to do. He pulled back his free arm, balling up his fist and punched as hard as he could right into the old man’s boy parts. The part that Papa said hurt the most to be punched.

The old man made a noise like a balloon makes when all the air is let out. He fell to his knees cupping himself, letting go of Yevgeny in the process. As soon as he was free Yevgeny ran round the back of the slide and to his Papa who was still sat on the bench.

“Papa!” He shouted.

Papa was out of his seat in a flash, running to meet Yevgeny halfway and scooped him up into his arms.

“What is it? What happened?”

“There was a man. A man wanted me to go for ice cream.”

Yev watched as his Papa’s face turned from worry to anger. His mouth screwed up and his eyes went dark. Yev felt braver in that moment. No one could hurt him when his Papa looked like that.

“Where?”

Yev pointed to the slide. Papa, still carrying Yev, marched around the slide but the old man was gone. He looked to Yev, who shrugged.

One of the Mama’s on the bench pointed out towards the street. “He ran off,” she said. “Sorry I would have done something if I’d known he was a creep. It wasn’t until the little one punched him in the dick that I realised.”

Mickey turned to Yev, eyebrows raised. “You did that?”

“Yep,” Yev said proudly. “Just like you learned me.”

Papa smiled and kissed Yev on the cheek. “Proud of you.”

“He knew your boys name though.” The Mama on the bench said.

Papa looked at her with a frown. “What?

“He said his name. Ye- something.”

“He knew your name?” Papa asked Yev. Yev nodded and Papa looked instantly worried. “Alright let’s go home.”

 

When they got home, Papa was on the phone straight away speaking to Mama. Yev sat on the couch pretending not to listen to the conversation.

“I don’t think it was a good idea leaving him here,” Papa said after telling Mama about the old man in the park.

Papa listened to her speak for a moment before growling in frustration. “He nearly got picked up at the park. What kind of place is this to raise a kid, huh?”

After that Papa was quiet for a really long time. He kept the phone to his ear as he sat next to Yev and pulled him to him, hugging him and kissing the top of his head.

Eventually he said, “Yeah, you’re right,” softly down the phone, before hanging up and wrapping both arms around Yev.

“Please don’t send me to live with Mama,” Yev whispered into his Papa’s shirt.

“You aren’t going anywhere,” Papa replied holding him closer.

 

When it was night time and Yevgeny was tucked up into bed, he heard his Papa talking again. Scared he was calling Mama to come get him, Yev sneaked out of the bed and peered through the door, which was open a crack.

Papa wasn’t talking to Mama. He was talking Ian. He was speaking softly so Yev couldn’t make out the words. Then he looked sad and Yev thought for a moment his Papa was going to cry. Before he could though Ian grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Feeling scared that his Papa was scared, Yevgeny ran out of his bedroom and wrapped his arms around Papa’s legs.

“It’s okay, Papa. I’m here.”


End file.
